untitled
by ryan ross marry me
Summary: Bella & her bro Emmett head off to boarding school with Emmetts girlfriend Rosalie.They meet Edward, Alice & Jasper.Alot of random things happen like parties,amusement parks etc sounds boring i know but give me a chance? : .human AxJ RxEM BxE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: k there's a much bigger a/n at the bottom, if you get that far, telling you stuff you might wanna know. So here is my new story, no title yet any ideas? I know this is short but it's kinda like an intro k? well here we go:

"Bellllllla!" screamed my brother, Emmett. "Wakey wakey bells!"

"Fuck of Emmett! I don't wanna get up!" I yelled back at him. Honestly he had way too much energy and I was NOT a morning person.

"Too bad we're going to the hell hole today and you still have to pack for me!" Emmett pouted, even though he was a complete beast in appearance, he was just a big teddy bear!

I shoved him off my bed, which was a big accomplishment considering he was like twice my height and who knows how much bigger in weight. I only weigh around 110 pounds and i'm like 5Foot 4.

"FINE!"I screamed at him and threw back the covers of my bed. Whoops. Bad move, I was only wearing a lace bra and thong.

"Baby Bella got laid last night did she?" yelled Emmett rolling around on the floor laughing his arse off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMMETT AND GET OUTA HERE SO I CAN GET CHANGED!" I screamed this as loud as I could. Effectively waking Rose up who was asleep in my brother's room. This was no biggie, she Was Emmett's steady girlfriend and was over here frequently.

"Oh my god bells! Its like 7 in the morning shut up and go to sleep!" she moaned.

"Hey don't blame me! Its your stupid boyfriends fault!" I shot back equally as pissed as she was.

"EMMETT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screeched at Emmett who was still lying on my bedroom floor.

"Sorry babe but we still gotta pack for our new hell hole! We're leaving in a few hours!" he giggled.

So I got dressed. A dark blue and black mini skirt, a simple black top that was cut pretty low and flowed down to my butt and some black knee-high stiletto boots. While I did this I was listening to my favorite music. The gods of rock. BLINK182!** (A/n: yea I know blink is really pop punk music but wtf am I meant to say? ' The gods of pop punk'? that makes them sound kweir…and I would never make my idols sound kweir!!! Anywayz…)**

"Bella you cow! Turn your shitty music off now!" screamed the bitch that was my mother.

"FUCK YOU RENEE! I don't have to listen to a thing you say anymore!" I yelled back to her. I was glad that we were escaping this shitty place, but couldn't help but feel a little bad for leaving my dad Charlie here by himself.

I was interrupted from my gleeful thoughts by rose walking in and plonking herself down on my bed. Her face said more than her next words.

"Bella what if we don't get a room together, or if I can't see Em anymore, or if the school is really strict and we can't do anything like partying and shit? I don't think I would be able to survive!" she was freaking out, and it was showing big time on her face.

"Rose, chill it'll all be fine! We will room together, Charlie made sure we got the biggest room possible and we get to pick who to room with so we can choose some cool skater chick just like us. If you're not allowed to see Emmett then we'll just have to change that! And as for being strict, if they are then hell we're just gonna have to shake things up a lil aren't we?" I was trying to reassure myself more than rose at the moment.

"You're right Bella, thanks. Now I have to get home and pack my whole life away!" She was trying to joke about it but we both knew that that was exactly what we had to do. We were pretty much being kicked out of our houses. Our parents finally decided that enough was enough and we should start to get a bit more serious about our lives.

I started to pack away all my clothes, this took the most time, even though I might be a skater chick I still love shopping. Then I grabbed my CD collection, the biggest thing besides my clothes. Then I grabbed my amp and electric guitar. Music is the one thing that I take seriously. I love my music and other peoples. Not many people know this but I can also play the piano. I've been playing the piano since I was 6 years old. That's 11 years. Wow.

Pretty soon my whole fucking room was pretty much bare. Everything was stacked up in the boxes and suitcases that were currently sitting on my floor.

"Bells, why are you bringing a saddle with you? You know you aren't gonna be able to ride right?" I hadn't heard Em walk in as I was taking in the bareness of my once full room.

"Yeah I know that, but it just wouldn't feel right to not have one with me."

Oh did I forget to mention that I also did horse riding? Well I do. Ever since I was 4 I've always had a horse in my life. The fucking bitch was making me leave behind my best friend, Jedda. She was my beautiful 15.1hh dark bay French trotter. I've had her for 3 years now and Jed was one of the few things that made me fucking depressed to leave my personal hell.

"Well I'm real sorry that Renee sold Jedda anyways Bella bug," Em truly did sound sorry, he also loved Jeddie.

Wait, stop, rewind! Renee sold MY Jedda?! No she couldn't have! She wouldn't dare! Would she?

"What?" I really could not believe this one.

"I said I'm sorry that-" Em looked confused as I cut him off midstream.

"No! Did she really truly sell her?" I managed to choke this out while tears were pooling up in my eyes.

"Yes," Em whispered slowly backing away, not wanting to be too close when I went into one of my famous hissy fits.

"RENNE YOU EVIL BITCH!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE FUCKED UP IDEA THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE COULD SELL MY BABY AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!?! I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL THAT ANYONE, NOT EVEN EMMETT, CAN SELL HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BITCH AND YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!" I roared this as loud as I was able to down the stairs to where the bitch herself sat.

"Oh Isabella stop being so overdramatic just hurry up and get the hell out of my life!" Renee was trying very hard to match my volume, but at the moment that just wasn't possible.

"You are soooo gonna pay for this one you foul motherfucker!" I said this whilst thinking very hard, and then it came to me.

"Hey em, could you please go grab all the blue dye that you can find?" I put on the sweetest voice I could muster then laughed at the thought of what I was about to do.

"Ummm, s-sure bells…"Em was obviously a little scared of that evil gleam in my eyes.

I had to work fast, we were due to leave in exactly one hour and I certainly didn't want to miss the look on Renee's face when she found out what happens when you mess with me…

Renee was in her room at the moment, changing into one of her disgustingly scanty bikinis. Now was the perfect time to use the blue dye Em had found.

I ran out onto the pool deck and filled the filter thing **(no idea what you call them things…lol)** with the 2L of dye (I have no idea why we had 2L of it…) and turned it on. Staining the pool water a perfect clear blue color. Great.

Just as I threw away the empty dye bottles Renee came waltzing out the backdoor and threw her towel down onto a chair. She then proceeded to slip into the pool and swim her morning laps. While she was doing this Emmett and I were putting our luggage into his jeep, it all just barely fitted. Then we locked all the doors of the house and shut all the windows and locked them as well.

Next step of my evil plan was to sneak around the back to the pool and grab Renee's towel and sarong. She was now leaning against the side of the pool with sunglasses on and music blaring loudly into her ears. Perfect. I slipped out my pocketknife and cut gently through the thin halter neck strap holding her bikini top up. Whoops, not gently enough! Shit!

"What the hell are you doing you little perverted bitch?" She screamed at me while standing up in the pool.

I laughed at her and ran out onto the street; she stopped at the pool gate looking around for her towel and sarong.

"What did you do you cow?" Now she was angry.

I couldn't help myself; I had to grab my keys out of my pocket and dangle them around in the air, taunting her. She got it then, she realized she was locked out with nothing but a bikini bottom and a ruined bikini top.

She looked down at her body and screamed so fucking loud! It was hilarious.

"My perfect body! It's BLUE! How dare you!" and her body was blue, not as blue as I would have liked but blue all the same. And that was my cue to leave. I ran to Emmett who was laughing his arse off and we jumped into the jeep and pulled out of the driveway, not looking back.

A/N: well????? How was it? Lol before I started this I was writing another story, but it really wasn't my style, you know what I mean??? And besides I think that the stories are easier to write if everyone is human…so I didn't put it up on fan fiction… So yea for this story I will update at least once a fortnight if anyone actually likes it that is lol…and I'll try to make the chapters not long coz I DO have a life outside of fanfiction…but not really pissy lil ones…at least 3000 words except this coz its like intro sorta thing…and if you want something specific to happen please pm me or put it into a review. Lol I really would like you guys to do that because it will help me heaps with ideas and stuff…and you'll even get your name mentioned in the chapter you gave me an idea for…lol

**And I think that it's only fair that if I'm gonna be doing all this stuff for you guys that y'all review!!! Can I please get like at least 8 reviews for this chapter??? If I don't then I'll assume you guys hate my story and I'll stop torturing you with it!!!oh and I am not afraid of those people that take pleasure in saying horrible stuff about other peoples work so try it if you want…I really couldn't care less! Sounds fair to me!!! Lol. So yea enough with my boring rambling lol thanks y'all!!!**

**xX~*Sumer*~Xx**


	2. AN:gimmi reviews!

A/n: Sorry guys this is just an a/n…I told you that I wanted 8 reviews…I only have 1 so far so thank you soooo much to heartbreaker696!!!!! You are the most awesomest person ever!!!

And I know that people have put my story in favorites and there are a fair few people that have read this…and no one but heartbreaker has been bothered to review…it's the people like you guys that make me cry myself to sleep each night!!!! And cut myself and contemplate suicide!!!

**Nah kidding…you guys don't do that to me but you do make me wonder what I ever did to you to not deserve a simple review…I don't care if you don't like…tell me if you don't!!! and then tell me how I can make my writing better!!! Please? *puppy-dog eyes* just coz you all love me so much?**

**Anywayz I have the next chapter typed out…and I'm gonna be holding it hostage until I get my 8 reviews…8 ain't a big number…SOOOO REVIEW! Lol thanks guys! Y'all r awsum!**

**xX~*Sumer*~Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: lol hey guys! I know this a/n is long don't have 2 read if you don't wanna so don't worry! :)**

**Ok so my fav band ever!!!!!! Is blink182…they are fuckin awesome! If u don't like them you have a serious problem! Lol soz maybe i'm a lil' biased but still! And well i'm dedicating this whole story to them and their music is mainly what I listen to whilst I write. **

**Well besides panic! At the disco…i'm in love with Ryan Ross…lol I can't help it…I'm a total sucker for guitar players…*sigh* my 'friend' thinks that Brendon is hotter…she isn't my friend anymore…Oh and yea I no that sometimes Ryan may look like a girl a bit lol but when he doesn't, well that's when he's HOT! Lol soz evry1! U all no of my secret love now…**

**Lol anywayz the whole thing between rose and her parents is actually a song of blink's…lol i'm obsessed I know…anyway its called shut up and yes I know I did change a bit of it so it would work better for me and yes I missed bits between things and I know it isn't the whole song lol but part of it. **

**And Bella's car…the jag…well its one of the very many cars that I want…(yes I am also obsessed with cars…) a 2005 jaguar xkr…so if any of you wanna get me a present for being nice and writing a story…well you know what I want now! Lol.**

"That was fuckin sweet Bells!!!"

"I know," not to sound smug or anything but I do have a talent for pranks and revenge.

We were in the jeep, we had to leave my jaguar xkr at Charlie's place, it's not our home anymore not since the moment we sped off leaving Renee behind. He would send that and my dirt bike and Em's dirt bike over in a week.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Emmett was shaking me hard and shouting at me to wake the fuck up before he drags me into the middle of the damn airport and splashes cold water over my head. I knew he was serious so I did as I was told.

"Rosie!" Em shouted pointing over to his supermodel like girlfriend. Rose, who could wear anything and would look fuckin hot was wearing a mini skirt that was red and black and a panic at the disco top that showed a lot of cleavage.

She was standing over at the doors to the airport with her mother and father. They were yelling at each other, when don't they…

"Shut the fuck up," she said. " I'm going fucking deaf! Your always too loud!"

"Everything's too loud!" yelled her mother. She has hearing aids and she needs to get them fixed because even when you're whispering she thinks that you're yelling.

"Now that all my friends left this place is fucking dead! I'm gonna move out!" Rose was getting very angry very fast so I thought it might be a good time to intervene.

"This shit has gotta stop!" I yelled.

"Shut upppp!" her dad screeched.

"I'll run away!!" Rose threatened.

"You're going nowhere!" yelled her father clearly angry.

"I'm going and I'm never going to come back home!" Sobbed poor Rose.

"I think its time that we should leave, come on Rose," I walked back to Emmett with a sobbing Rose in tow. Wow, I don't think she'll be welcome back home for a while.

"Aww Rose babe, you don't need them! You already practically live with Bella and I and besides, we're going to boarding school now!" Emmett had taken over my hold on Rose and now she was engulfed in one of Em's massive hugs.

"Come on y'all! We've gotta plane to catch!" So I grabbed my carry on while the guy Em paid took the rest of our shit onto the plane.

First class was fuckin awesome! We could order as many alcoholic drinks as we wanted and the seats were fuckin huge! I think I must have gone back to sleep sometime again, I WAS woken up like 5 hours before I would normally get up today. And soon I was being awoken yet again, but thankfully this time it was by Rose who was seated between me and Em.

After the 3-hour flight we all looked like shit! So me and Rose went into the bathrooms as soon as the plane landed and fixed our make up and hair and straightened our clothes up.

When we got out of the bathrooms we found Emmett and the driver of the stretch hummer that had been hired to take us to hell.

"Pile in girly's!" Emmett was doing his 'girl' voice.

The luggage was packed in already and it all just barely fit but barely was good enough! So we were off on the final part of our journey to hell! How fun!!!

It was only about a 20-minute drive to the school. No chance of falling asleep again I suppose…so I started to think of back in phoenix, with Renee. I didn't leave many people I cared about behind, the only people that mattered to me were the two fools making out beside me, my dad Charlie and my group, besides rose and Em, Jacob, Quil, Jared and Embry. Wow bells! It's only been like 24 hours since you last saw them, chill! But as much as I didn't want to, I still missed them a lot. They were my family.

"Here we are kids!" wow this driver must be fuckin captain obvious or something.

"Thanks for the ride man!" Oh no, please tell me Em isn't going back into his gangster phase!

"I'll wait here until someone comes to get your stuff, guys," This guy was awfully laid back for a hired driver.

So we got out and then stopped at the same time, mouths hanging open and eyes popping out of our heads.

"Oh," Gasped Rose.

"My!" I squealed.

"FUCKING GOD!" bellowed Em, of course he would have to do that to me, get everyone's attention before I had even walked through the gates!

A few guys were starring our way, at Rose I guess.

The place was huge! It looked like an old castle, which come to think of it, I think I heard Charlie mention something about it being an old castle just done up a bit. There were huge towers and so many, many windows! There were big bay ones. Man this is awesome! I thought. And the grounds! There were so many food places! And the mall was absolutely massive! And there were huge oaks and maples dotted around the big parks. All the students were talking and throwing footballs and such things round…fuck I think I'm gonna like it here…

"K let's go sign in girlie's!" oh god…that was Em's girl voice again, he better not make a habit out of it.

As we walked to the front office, clearly marked by a big obvious sign saying 'reception desk', I caught sight of two people making out near the door to it. The girl was wearing a slutty mini mini skirt and a tight as hell tube top. *Cough SKANK!*. Her hair was a disgusting badly bleached blonde fake ass color and her nose was surgery gone really wrong! Don't get me started on her fake ass boobs…

But the guy on the other hand…W-O-W! He was H-O-T! Sexy bronze color hair totally messed up, but it suited him. And he was tall too. Not to mention the gorgeous crooked smile he was directing at me right now…WAIT! What?! Sexy smile…at ME! I stopped in my tracks and starred at him, and then I realized what I was doing. So I shut my gaping mouth and sped up a bit to catch up to Rose and Em.

When I got to Em's side he put his arm around my waist, in a brotherly way of course, but when he did I glanced back to ogle at the hot guy again. He was glaring at Emmett, for no reason I could see. I mean he's never even met him!

Oh well, not my problem…

We walked up to the front desk and Em, being the more outspoken of us three, introduced us.

"Hey I'm Emmett Swan, this is my sister Isabella Swan and th-OWW! What was that for!?" he cried, for I had just kicked him in the shin, hard.

"Don't call me Isabella!" I shouted, and then I addressed the receptionist. "Please, call me Bella. And this smokin' lady is the charming Rosalie Hale."

"O-ok, Well umm, here are your dorm keys and schedules and there's also a map for you." She handed us each a few papers." Well I hope you like it here. If you need any help finding your dorms I'm sure any of the other students will help you. G'bye now!"

Hmm, she seemed eager to get rid of us. I don't know why, I think that we're all pretty awesome…and totally NON scary (sarcasm).

"What dorm number did you guys get?" Em asked, jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Umm, mine says room 308…and room mates are…Rosalie Hale WHAT! It says we already have another room mate Rose!" I almost screamed. How could this happen, we were probably stuck with some stupid preppy, slutty, bitch! Oh god, I bet I won't last 2 days here now!

"Bella, Bella. Chill babe! Deep breathe in…and deep breathe out. You never know she might be ok; we'll go up and see. If she isn't we'll see about changing rooms. Ok?" Rose actually managed to calm me with her little speech. Go Rose!

"Ok…I'm good now, sorry guys."

"Let's go! I'm in room 312, same building. We can go to yours first," Emmett was still bouncing.

We walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. When the doors opened they revealed the same super hot guy from before, making out with another slut. Oh well, we're still using the elevator. I am so not walking up 5 flights of stairs in these heels!

"Come on guys," I said, dragging them in with me.

The slut walked out, after telling the guy to call her that is. Then the guy pressed the button for floor 5.

"So, hello. I guess you guys are new aren't you?" the hottie asked us.

"Yeah we are," Stated Em.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen," He stuck out his hand, none of us took it so he let it drop limply to his side.

"I'm Bella, my bro Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," I felt sort of bad for him, none of us were being very friendly. Even if he was a player.

"So what room you guys heading to?" Edward was beaming, seemingly very pleased that he got a half way friendly sentence out of us.

"308, you?" why was I the only one talking?

"What a coincidence! That's where I'm going too! Want me to show you the way?" His smile made me wonder if it really was a coincidence…

"Umm, sure. Thanks."

The elevator had reached our floor, after some stops along the way. So we all got out and Edward started leading us down the corridor. We followed behind him. About half way down he stopped at a door and knocked. The door opened in a flash and revealed a tiny girl, way shorter than me, with jet-black short hair. She reminded me of a pixie.

"There you are Edward! Come on in! Jazz is already here!" Pixie exclaimed. Then she seemed to notice us for the first time, standing huddled together off to the side.

"Oh! Hello!!" she ran up to me and almost crushed my bloody bones! Shit she was strong!

"Umm, hey. I'm Bella and this is Rosalie, we're your new roommates!" I choked out. Thankfully she let go and gave Rose a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for introducing me too Bells! Hey I'm Emmett!" Em said.

"Ooooh! Hello! Come in! You can meet everyone inside! It's too noisy out here!" she half yelled, she was right, it WAS pretty fuckin loud out here.

So we walked into our new home for the next few years. Wow, not bad, not fuckin bad at all…There was a big room that resembled a lounge room and the was a small kitchen off to the side of it, and there was a hallway that had three doors in it. Our rooms I assume.

"Ok so hey I'm Alice Cullen! This is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and my brother Edward!" Wow the pixie sure does talk damn fast!

"Hey Jasper! I'm Bella, my bro Emmett and girlfriend Rosalie," I smiled at the tall blonde guy.

When everyone raised an eyebrow at me I realized what I just said.

"Shit, I mean HIS girlfriend! Not mine! Sorry…"

Everyone started laughing causing one of my famous blushes to appear.

"Don't worry Bella, we get you," snorted Edward, oh god he is hot when he laughs…

"Ok well we were going to go out for dinner in a few minutes, you guys wanna come?" Alice asked.

"Umm, sure! Em do you know when our stuff is gonna get he…"I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Right now!" Replied Em, being the smartarse that he is.

Some random guy was at the door and as predicted by Emmett, he had our stuff. All of my and Roses stuff. Which was like 10 suitcases…each.

"You guys want some help bringing this all in?" Alice asked, then without waiting for a reply she grabbed a suitcase in each hand and took it into the hallway. Man she is one freakishly strong lil' pixie!

Soon all our stuff was in and Alice had told us which rooms were free, the one furthest to the back and the middle one. Rose took the middle one, because according to her it had the most closet space. Whatever, she can have it! The view for my room was amazing! It over looked the whole back of the campus. And there was a largish balcony with French doors opening onto it. The walls were a soft gold color and the bed was a massive king sized four-poster with a dozen pillows on it, with a red and gold bedspread and pillow covers. The closet was absolutely huge and every bedroom had it's own bathroom! With a spa bath as well!

Once I had taken all my suitcases into my room I changed into some jeans and blue flats, and walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing looking out at my new home. It was beautiful. Lush and green with forests surrounding it. But nothing like my old familiar home, that was always hot and sticky and sunny. With scare trees and nothing close to a forest in sight. I was too deep in thought to hear the door opening behind me, or someone approach me. I only noticed when they came to lean on the railing as well.

"Hey, your brother got his stuff and is gonna be back in like 2 minutes Alice asked me to tell you we'll probably leave in 5ish…hey are you ok?" Edward asked when he saw my expression.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Thanks I'll be out in a sec," I said rearranging my expression into a queer smile, with heaps of effort.

"It's probably heaps different to your old home, isn't it? I came here 3 years ago when my parents died, it was really different from my place in New York too," Edward said with a wistful smile.

"Yeah really different. I'm sorry about your parents Edward…"I said and I squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, and hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm not going anywhere," Aww, he was so sweet! He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"Ok, enough mushy shit, let's go eat! I'm fuckin starved!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Sure Bells," Edward laughed. And we walked back into my room and then into the living room. I didn't realize we were still holding hands until every eye in the whole room fixed itself onto our entwined fingers. As soon as I realized it I let go of Edwards warm soft hand and blushed. He just smiled.

"Ooook…Can we…gooo?" I asked when no one moved.

"Oh sure, yeah let's go!" Alice was the first one to recover. She led the way out of our dorm and into the elevator. When we walked out of it at the bottom some random guy with blonde hair and a baby-face walked past me and grabbed my ass. I spun around and slapped him. He barely had time to recover before Edward, who had seen the whole thing, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged the guy up to his eye level, which was like a fair few inches above the guys own height.

"Never touch her like that ever again! Don't even go near her ever again! You got that Newton!?" he said through gritted teeth.

The guy, 'Newton', nodded his head and Edward dropped him. He landed on the ground on his ass with a loud thump.

"I'm sorry bout that ass, you good?" Edward asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for doing that, I don't think he'll bother me for a while now," I smiled at the look on Newton's face when Edward dropped him.

"Anytime my Bella, anytime," he laughed too.

"_Your _Bella? I don't think so playboy!" I was so not anyone's except for maybe Em and Rose, but they don't count!

"Yepp, you are mine! And playboy? That's a new one!" He laughed again, god I loved the sound of his laugh.

"Thank you, insults are my specialty. And I am not yours!" I know it might be childish but I stuck my tongue out at him anyway.

"Whatever _my_ Bella, let's go eat," he rolled his eyes.

Alice decided to take us to a pizza place. It was really good and I managed to stuff myself with four slices of cheese pizza!

"Hey guys I'm gonna spend the night with Jasper. You two fine by yourselves?" Alice asked. She was really nice.

"Well I was going to spend the night with Em…Bells are you fine by yourself?" Rose looked sort of unhappy that I would be by myself. She probably knew that I was sorta missing the gang, Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared, a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine guys! I'm a big girl now!" I giggled at their unnecessary concern.

"No it's your first night here Bella you shouldn't have to spend it all alone like a lil' emo! I'll stay with you!" Edward offered. And then he said more quietly to me, "I share a dorm with Emmett and Jasper, I think we both know what they're gonna spend the night doing. And I do not want to hear that!"

I giggled at the thought of what he would hear, he was right I wouldn't want to hear it either!

"Great it's settled then. Edward can stay with you and we'll see you in the morning! Bye guys!" Alice said before she and Jasper walked out of the pizzeria.

"Yeah see ya'z!" Em said before he dragged Rose out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight my Bella."

"I guess so. Wanna walk round the campus?" I asked. I didn't feel like going back to my dorm yet.

"Sure! Do you wanna go to the lake? It's at the very bottom of the campus though…"Edward offered.

"K, let's go!" I was a little too eager to go to a lake at night with him…oh well you only live once! Right!

So we got up and started walking towards the very back of the campus. I hadn't realized how late it was until I saw that it was dark outside. With a full moon. Pretty.

"So, tell me about your old home?" Edward asked.

"Umm, ok. Well I used to live in Phoenix with my mother Renee and my dad Charlie. And Em…Renee is a complete bitch and she hates me. The only reason she married my dad was because of his money. Which is totally wrong. But my dad on the other hand is really nice. He actually cares about me and Emmett, and believe it or not he sent us here for our own benefit as well as he thinks that we're a little too wild for our age. He wanted us to get away from Renee, and to be happy. He is a movie producer so he isn't home very often but he does everything he can to make us happy. We didn't have many close friends back there, it was mainly just me Rose, Em, and our other few real friends, Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared. We used to get into heaps of trouble for having a little bit of fun. We would do stupid things like cliff diving, which is really fun, and they taught me how to ride a dirt bike. And I used to do horse riding, but I had to leave my horse Jedda back there. But I found out that Renee sold her this morning…"The memory of Jedda being sold bought tears to my eyes, I willed them to not spill over. I didn't want to start crying in front of Edward.

"Sounds like you had an interesting life. I'm sure your life with us will be awesome still so don't worry," Edward had taken my hand and now he was smiling at my smile.

"Thank you for not ditching me tonight, and for listening to me rave on about my boring life, and for being so nice," I smiled up at him again.

"My pleasure my Bella," he whispered.

We were at the lake now and there was plenty of light from the moon to see a dock going out into the water, so I decided to go and sit on the end of it. Edward followed me.

"Do I get to know about you now?" I asked.

"Su…"Edward was cut off by a loud splash as I fell into the water. The cold, cold water.

"Bella?" Edward called, panicking.

The water was freezing cold but it also felt good on my skin at the same time. I felt my clothes, saturated with water, pulling me down so I pulled off my top and jeans and swam up to the surface with them in my hand.

"Ugg, I'm good!" I told Edward whilst treading water. I threw my clothes up onto the dock about a meter above the surface, wondering how I was going to get up.

"Hey stop laughing! It ain't funny!" I yelled and when he continued laughing I pulled his leg, hard, and he fell in too.

"Ha ha! Real mature Bella!" he yelled ripping his jeans and shirt off too. Omg, omg! He has no shirt or pants on…just boxers…and he's like a meter away from me…omg!

He also threw his clothes up onto the dock. Then he swam over to me and went under the water. A second later I felt something warm yank on my ankle and pull me under. Soon it turned into an all out war, he pulled me under, I splashed him, and the pattern continued until I called out truce.

"Wow Bella, you're shivering lets go back and get you changed before you get hypothermia!" Edward exclaimed when he saw my teeth slamming together.

I couldn't work out how to get back up onto the dock still. But then Edward came up behind me and threw me up.

"Thanks," I shivered when he climbed up too.

"No problem," he smiled.

"I really don't wanna put on freezing cold, wet clothes. Do you reckon we could sneak past everyone?" I asked, my clothes were scrunched up into a tight little ball and were dripping wet.

"Well I don't think too many people will be out still, buuuut we might run into Newton again. And I don't think he'll be able to control himself with you almost naked. Here, put my shirt on it didn't get too wet," Edward threw me his shirt, he was right it wasn't very wet at all.

"Thanks, but now what are we going to do about all the girls that'll be attacking you?" I asked as I put on his shirt, mmm it smelled like him!

"I can take care of myself don't worry."

And then we started walking back towards my dorm. As we were Edward took my hand again. It's become sort of a habit for us now.

A/N: ahhhhhhhhh it's done!!!! Yaaaay! I don't like this chapter. In fact I hate it! I didn't plan on making Bella like Edward straight off…buuut these things happen sometimes! Lol. I added to this chapter while I was waiting for my 8 reviews…

Whiiiich I didn't get…these are the only awesome people on fanfiction…

Heartbreaker969…ooor as she is now known…heather649…she is the most awesomestestestest person ever!!!!!!! And also hexwitch and alice-jasper09…you guys rock too!!!!!!!!!! Ooook well I think that's all cept…I don't think I'll have much time to write for the next two weeksish…so sorry…if you care…coz I got a lot of crap goin on right now lol. And also would you guys prefer like weekly updates with shorter chapters or fortnightly updates with longer chapters???? and yea this chapter sucks buuut if you want to complain…well kiss my ass!!!!! I don't care…don't like it piss off! =) Unless you wanna give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism… then it's ok…well I promised someone…*cough heather* that I was gonna put this up tonight sooo I better do that now lol. K cyaz!!!!!!

XOXO

xX~*Sumer*~Xx


End file.
